


Ambigüedad

by Elang (Angelique_Kaulitz)



Series: Amalgama [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique_Kaulitz/pseuds/Elang
Summary: ambigüedad1. f. Posibilidad de que algo pueda entenderse de varios modos o de que admita distintas interpretaciones:2. Incertidumbre, duda o, vacilación:
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs
Series: Amalgama [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928380
Kudos: 2





	Ambigüedad

**Author's Note:**

> Alrededor del 2001, los primeros tiempos de Tony en el NCIS.

**  
** —No confías en mí —dijo. No quería dejar lugar a dudas, no esperaba una confirmación, tampoco una negación. Era una declaración de hechos, simple y clara.

Si Tony no pretendía insultar su inteligencia, se quedaría callado. Era lo más conveniente, lo mejor, porque ambos sabían que no había nada que pudiese decir y que lo hiciese dudar de su razonamiento. Y la idea de que él no solía equivocarse se había asentado más que por rumores falsos, era cierta más veces de las que no.

Claro, _no esperaba_ que DiNozzo hiciese _tal cosa_. Siempre, de alguna forma, una respuesta llegaba. Parecía que el chico no había aprendido donde quedaban sus límites, o no le interesaba, o no le preocupaba.

Lo vio recoger sus cosas en silencio, casi como si lo estuviese desafiando a insistir con el tema pero Gibbs no se molestó en hacerlo. Ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir.

Notó, sin embargo, que Tony quería _algo_ cuando se detuvo frente a él, casi con timidez. Los dedos tartamudearon mientras acomodaba su mochila sobre su hombro. Sus ojos no vacilaron cuando se fijaron en los suyos.

Esperó.

—Estoy tratando—la voz apenas audible, culpable de su agente lo sorprendió. Gibbs se forzó a mantener la expresión neutral en su cara, no regalar nada. No era difícil, por costumbre. Pero resultaba más arduo cuando se trataba de DiNozzo. No sabía por qué, no le interesaba saber—Es _difícil_ , a veces.

Gibbs entendía de confianza y desconfianza, de la línea delgada entre la fe ciega y la confidencia reservada, de lo fácil que era cruzarla y la poca capacidad de retorno que había, de lo sencillo que era destruirlo todo con una mala decisión. Comprendía lo complicado que era darle una porción de confianza a una persona desconocida, lo necesario e imprescindible que resultaba en su línea de trabajo.

También sabía que ese momento de honestidad había valido más esfuerzo del aparente, que había estado luchando por ser develado. Fue uno de esos momentos donde mirar a su segundo era más como mirarse en un espejo. Duró una eternidad demasiado pequeña. Un segundo demasiado inmenso.

El joven le dio la espalda, como si ya no pudiese permanecer más tiempo allí. Y él entendía.

—No—rechazó. DiNozzo se quedó quieto y tenso, a la espera, como si aguardase algún grito, alguna queja o algo más—, s _iempre_ es.

Los pasos de Tony parecían más ligeros cuando, finalmente, se marchó.

 _Bien,_ pensó con satisfacción _._ Aún no eran un equipo pero lo _serían_.


End file.
